tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Train and 17 other stories
Thomas' Train and 17 other stories is a UK VHS featuring four first series episodes and one second series episode narrated by Ringo Starr, as well as five third series episodes and eight fourth series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. It has a run time of one hundred minutes. The Fat Controller's letter My Dear Friends, As you will know, I am proud of all my engines and was most pleased when my colleagues on the mainland told me how much you have enjoyed making friends with Skarloey, Granpuff and the others. Indeed, when I presented this news to Thomas, the cheeky little engine had a splendid idea. He was sure you would like a collection of stories old and new and with this in mind we passed a sunny afternoon recounting the many adventures which have taken place on the Island of Sodor. The result is here for you to enjoy and I trust you will consider it to be a very fine piece of work. Many of Thomas' friends are involved, though I must confess that there are one or two tales I prefer to forget (as you know, I like the engines on my railway to do as they are told but this does not always happen!) Nevertheless, a royal occasion still evokes fond memories and some of my engines chuckle even now they recall the time that Percy thought he saw a ghost. Now as you can imagine we are all very busy here at the moment and I must get back to my engines, but they all send you their very best weeeeeeeeeshes! Your sincerely, Sir Topham Hatt - The Fat Controller NOTE: The Fat Controller's letter acts as a description for some UK Thomas videos. Episodes # Thomas' Train - Thomas gets a chance to pull his very own train with unexpected results. # Thomas and the Breakdown Train - James has trouble with the trucks one day, but Thomas is there to help out. # Whistles and Sneezes - Gordon looks foolish and Henry gets even with naughty boys who drop stones from bridges. # James and the Express - Gordon the big engine looks silly when the signalman forgets and switches him off the main line. # Thomas, Percy and the Coal - Thomas becomes a little too cheeky for his own good. Trucks and coal dust bring disaster. # Percy's Promise - Percy makes a promise to Thomas and despite a terrible storm, he manages to bring Annie and Clarabel home safely. # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon - Percy has a terrible fright when he confronts a huge Dragon, but nobody believes him. # Toby's Tightrope - Mavis' high spirits puts Toby in terrible danger. She is soon sorry for her actions. # Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - Sometimes Thomas and Percy work right through the night pulling the post train. Harold thinks he can make a better job of it. # Heroes - Bill and Ben take advice from the trucks and get into a muddle but all is forgiven when they behave bravely at the quarry. # Granpuff - Thomas tells his friends Toby, Percy and Duck, the story of how Duke won the name Granpuff. # Home at Last - Skarloey was delighted when he returned home from the menders. Peter Sam told him all about Duncan and his Rock 'n' Rolling. # Special Funnel - A strong, wintery wind makes Peter Sam's funnel wobble. # Train Stops Play - Stepney watches a cricket match while waiting at a signal. # Bowled Out - Daisy is unwell and The Diesel stands in for her. # Paint Pots and Queens - It is a proud day for all the engines on the Fat Controller's railway as the Queen is coming to visit. # Fish - Henry is pulling the Flying Kipper and more vans are needed as a special load of fish has been ordered. # Special Attraction - Toby's excitement at being the special attraction at the seaside parade soon turns to disappointment. Trivia * The front cover uses an image from the second series episode, Saved from Scrap. * This is the only home media release to feature Train Stops Play before Bowled Out. Goofs * On the back cover, the description of the fourth series episode, Bowled Out mentions that Daisy is unwell, but Daisy is not seen nor mentioned in that episode. * The label shows the VCI logo from 1995, but the ident featured in the programme was from 1986. Gallery File:Thomas'Trainand17otherstoriesbackcoverandspine.png|Back cover and spine File:Thomas'Trainand17otherstoriesvideocassette.png|Tape Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases